<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when the day met the night. by togamiluvbot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322636">when the day met the night.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/togamiluvbot/pseuds/togamiluvbot'>togamiluvbot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Banana Fish Anime Spoilers, Banana Fish Manga Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, M/M, Metaphors, Romantic Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/togamiluvbot/pseuds/togamiluvbot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when the day met the night.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soulmate. A person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.</p>
<p>        It had come as a surprise to Eiji, the color that rushed into his vision the moment he made contact with Ash. It didn't seem to surprise the other male, no visible reaction. It was a peculiar situation, certainly. It went unanticipated in Eiji's mind. He didn't envision he'd find his soulmate in America, much less New York, and a gang leader at that...</p>
<p>        However, Ash did find a soft spot for his pristine companion, finding his excitement when he laid his heavy gun in Eiji's hand, endearing. Though, he also knew that he couldn't keep the male with him forever. With his kindhearted and gentle nature like a small puppy, he perceived that the gang life would ruin him, the trauma etching itself in his brain, blemishing his once happy-go-lucky character and mutating it into one similar to his opposing personality. Ash wasn't expecting to meet his soulmate in such an abrupt manner. Growing up, he never thought he'd connect with his soulmate, let alone have one with the way he was brought up </p>
<p>        The rush of color in their worlds meant something vastly contrasting to the both of them. To Eiji, it meant someone to cherish and love for the rest of his life, and to Ash it meant to show vulnerability to his lover, to protect someone weaker than him, who didn't have the same experiences he had. It meant a weak point. Weak points weren't ideal for someone like him, constantly fighting between life and death, fending off the bad guys as he fought to keep himself alive.</p>
<p>        Eiji desired a soft, domestic life, opposite from the one Ash lived, pervaded with violence, deafening noises of gunshots that rang out into the air, blood seeping into soft fabric of clothes, layers of sweat creating a sheen over pale skin. Dark opposed from light, night opposed from day. That's how the two boys were.</p>
<p>        Eiji was the sun. His rays of sunshine shone down on people, lighting up the darkest of places and bringing smiles to faces of strangers and acquaintances alike, positivity following him wherever he went. Ash was the moon. A mysterious force, canceling out the light the sun brought down on people. Nighttime brought crime and danger, people using the cover of darkness to their advantage to do illicit tasks, making deals with the devil that sealed them a definite place in hell. Daytime brought happiness to most, to those who didn't take advantage of the night. Loved ones walked along the sidewalk, parents and their children hand in hand.</p>
<p>        One light leaned closer to the other to leave a soft kiss on the others lips, delicate and mellow purples, pinks, and oranges bursting across the sky, weaving and blending themselves together to form into an elegant sunset. The blues and whites erased themselves from the sky, and replacing it was the blend of colors, forcing the blue sky away and putting itself in their place, the colors holding themselves together with their hands, soft hues contrasting against the others.</p>
<p>        But, just as quick as the light's brought each other together into a meeting point, it was seized apart by The Night. And, as much as Ash longed to be with Eiji, to feel the soft touch of Eiji's fingers against his scarred skin, to feel the love he craved terribly, the feeling that his savage life lacked greatly, he couldn't. He wouldn't let his hands, stained with the unwanted blood of others, tarnish the fragile skin of the other boy. </p>
<p>        A life of a Lynx wasn't fit for one filled with domesticity. It was fit for fighting off Wolves pursuing their prey with an unsightly longing, the claws of hunger clawing at their stomach as the Big Bad Wolf ordered them to go forward and capture his beloved Lynx. The one he thought he could twist into a wolf, taking on all the habits and traits a wolf would. Rather, the Lynx defied the Big Bad Wolf's rules, persisting against them in every way he could, an act of rebellion that continuously infuriated the Big Bad Wolf.</p>
<p>        And, despite how much he "cared" for the Lynx, the other was still persistent on an elusion, hiding away in his natural habitat, loitering until they were long gone away, stepping out of his cage once again.</p>
<p>        Though, the life of a Mouse was perfectly fit for domestic affairs, scattering around searching for items to feed on, gathering materials to construct their home with their little rodent family. They weren't meant to fight the Wolves off. They were meant to live a soft life, though, the Wolves managed to get to the small Mouse, scurrying away on all fours, just barely escaping to safety, to the Lynx. To his Lynx. The only one who would not take him into his paws and place him onto his sandpapery tongue, and swallow, a gentle mass of gray fur sliding down his throat.</p>
<p>       That would not happen. Ash would protect his soulmate with his very last breath. He had failed to do so multiple times, always leaving Eiji with some sort of scar, burying itself deep into his scar tissue with every blow from a gun, knife, that he took. Ash.. had to let the male go. The one who had made him open up, putting his trust into him from the beginning, when he placed the heavy, metal weapon into his pale hands.</p>
<p>        That's why Eiji had to go back.</p>
<p>        Ash couldn't protect him anymore.. this was something he had to deal with on his own. He couldn't subject Eiji to the danger anymore.</p>
<p>        And, as Ash lay dying, blood seeping through the soft cloth that adorned his body, he realized that he just wasn't meant to have a soulmate. He was meant to die a death lacking of meaning, like in this current moment. The words of the shelved books blending together, colors. This was a peaceful way to die.. his eyelids began to grow heavy, and he slipped them shut, concealing the bright jade color of his eyes to the world forever, as he let himself slip into a relaxing death; permanent sleep. It was a beautiful thing, but saddening. And in broad daylight, death took the pale Ash into his big hands, holding his body so gently.</p>
<p>        Meanwhile, the color faded from Eiji Okumura's world. And, what once was the day, so bright, happy, and childlike, faded into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>